FREGANDO, Y NO PRECISAMENTE LOS TRASTES
by Yunuen
Summary: Alguien, alguna vez, dijo que por algo la vida le dio un hermano menor.


**Disclamer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, pero mi corazón le pertenece a Leo, por sobre todas las cosas. Tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, salvo sus invaluables reviews.

unununununununununu

**FREGANDO, Y NO PRECISAMENTE LOS TRASTES**

Es una tarde calurosa de verano, así que hay poco movimiento en La guarida, casi nulo. Y eso que ya mero es hora de comer.

Y sabe que está prohibido comer golosinas o frituras o galletas o helado justo antes de la comida, pero el agobiante calor lo obliga a ir a la cocina por algo refrescante. No agua. No. El delicioso helado es lo mejor para refrescarse. Miguel Ángel entra despreocupadamente en la cocina, no le inquieta que su hermano mayor llegue a cacharlo, es una emergencia y está bien justificada. Así que toma una taza y una cuchara de la alacena. Las lleva a la mesa y las deja ahí. Va al refrigerador, abre la puerta y al asomarse deja que el frío que de éste emana le de en la cara. Eso mitiga el calor, pero no puede estar asomándose por mucho tiempo, ha aprendido que puede hacerle daño. Toma el bote del helado y cierra la puerta. Se sirve una generosa porción del frío y cremoso helado de chocochispas. Se relame la boca al desesperarse por comer la promesa de alivio al hostigoso calor. Vuelve al refrigerador, deja el bote de helado en su lugar, permitiéndose otro poco de aire frío de su interior, cierra la puerta y al volver por su helado…encuentra Rafael que se lo está comiendo.

Rafael saborea un bocado frente a su hermano menor.

Pero Miguel Ángel se queda estático, como no creyendo que esté pasando eso.

Y luego Rafael da media vuelta y deja a Miguel Ángel con la boca prácticamente abierta y salivando.

Miguel Ángel por fin reacciona, parpadea un par de veces, y se pregunta por qué Rafael se está comiendo SU helado. Pero es tarde, ya se fue. Ni el que lo tire de la patineta, ni los constantes zapes que le propina, ni siquiera el que le diga que tiene la cabeza hueca…nada de eso lo molesta, pero sí el hecho de que se llevó su helado y se lo está comiendo. Hace un puchero, evidentemente molesto, maquinando la mejor forma de cobrársela.

Durante la comida, todo pareció estar bien, no hubo ninguna discordia entre Rafael ni Miguel Ángel, ni miradas o insultos que revelaran algún pleito entre ellos. O más bien, como si Miguel Ángel ya se hubiera dado por vencido, o eso cree Rafael.

Más tarde, cuando el calor ya no agobia, es buen momento para ejercitar los bíceps y tríceps. Rafael se recuesta sobre el banco, bajo la barra con las pesas de cincuenta kilos cada una. Toma la barra y comienza a subir y a bajar las pesas una y otra vez, por sobre su pecho, y va contando el número de ejercicios. Es un buen hábito llevar el conteo, para tener un lapso de tiempo adecuado, y también para presumir cuántas veces se puede levantar las pesas sin mostrar ningún signo de cansancio, y mucho mejor sí se hace en voz alta. Pasan dos minutos y Rafael ya lleva…

-90…91…92…93…

Miguel Ángel aparece. Lleva consigo un cuaderno y un lápiz. Piensa terminar su tarea de matemáticas. Se sienta en el suelo cerca de donde Rafael hace pesas. Y dice en voz alta:

-6 X 8…-lee la operación que debe resolver.

-96…-Rafael sigue con su conteo.

-48…

-49…eh…97…

-8 y llevo 4…

-5…6…no…96…

-6 x 4, 24

-25…eh…90…

-24 y 4, 28…

-29…30……99…

-8 y llevo 2…

-3…4…

-6 x 9, 54…

-55…56…¡ash! ¡100, 101, 102…!

-54 y 2, 56…

-¡57, 58, 59, 60……!-deja las pesas-¡Cállate, que me desc...!-se levanta muy rápido y…-¡Ay!-se golpea con la barra en la mera frente y lleva una mano al golpe-¡Miguel Ángel!

Se levanta ahora sí sin golpearse, y Miguel Ángel sigue sentado, sin la más mínima preocupación.

Rafael da un paso con la firme intención de estrangular a su hermanito y…tropieza con algo y cae de cara contra el piso.

Miguel Ángel se pone de pie, con una enorme sonrisa triunfal en su cara.

-Te lo mereces por comerte mi helado.-le dice y se va.

Rafael se recupera del trancazo y se sienta y nota que hay algo enredado entre sus pies. No se fijó que había algo en el suelo y al dar el paso, se le enredó esa cuerda entre sus pies y pues cayó. ¿Y a qué hora la dejó ahí Miguel Ángel? Resopla furioso, no va a dejar las cosas así.

Después, Miguel Ángel va a ver su programa favorito, uno de tantos: Comidas exóticas. Es un programa donde se muestra la gastronomía más rara de diferentes partes del mundo. Y al encender la tele y sintonizar el canal, resulta que está bloqueado. Cambia de canal a otro favorito y ese también está bloqueado. Cambia todos los canales donde salen sus programas favoritos y todos están bloqueados. Se imagina quien lo hizo, y él debe tener la clave para desbloquear los canales, pero seguramente no lo hará aunque se lo pida por favor, así que…

Va a la habitación de Rafael, ve un bolígrafo en el piso, lo toma y lo usa para pinchar el saco favorito para golpear de su hermano y se sale toda la arena por el orificio. Y Miguel Ángel arroja el arma que usó para cometer semejante crimen, y se va como si nada.

Después Rafael va a su habitación y se da cuenta del desastre, el sco cuelga ya medio vacío, y sin dudar quién pudo haber sido el responsable, va a la habitación de Miguel Ángel aprovechando que no está, y a todas sus figuras de acciones les quita la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas…los desarma por completo, y deja todas las partes regadas en el suelo.

Después, Miguel Ángel para desquitarse, va al taller y esconde la caja de las herramientas, de esas que ocupa Rafael para arreglar su moto. Y más tarde, cuando Rafael la necesita para darle mantenimiento a su vehiculo de dos ruedas, no la halla donde la dejó.

Después, lo que hace Rafael, es tomar la caja de arena de Klunk y vaciar la arena por ahí ya que está limpia. Hasta eso Miguel Ángel mantiene a su gatito limpio, y en lugar de arena deja un tiliche, y aunque es un trapo para Rafael, en realidad es la sábana de Miguel Ángel que tiene estampada a su adorada Fuerza de la Justicia, un grupo de superhéroes de su cómic favorito. La dobla bien y apenas si cabe en la caja. Esparce un poco de arena, para que el gatito no note la diferencia y no desconfíe en hacer lo suyo. Y cuando Miguel Ángel va a cerciorarse qué tan sucia está la caja de su mascota, encuentra a su gatito usando su caja y usando su sábana como baño.

Después de arreglar la caja de arena de su gato, y guardar su sábana con consumo cuidado en una bolsa de plástico y que después la lavará, Miguel Ángel va a donde está Rafael, con una bolsa de plástico en mano. Rafael está en el taller, limpiando su moto, ya que no pudo hacerle los arreglos que necesita y que seguro no podrá pasear en ella esa noche. Y como Rafael le dedica toda su atención a su moto, no se da cuenta de que llega su hermano menor, y Miguel Ángel le echa encima el contenido de la bolsa, que es la arena de su gato ya usada. También la moto queda sucia. Y Miguel Ángel se va sin apuro.

Rafael tose y escupe la arena. Definitivamente, esa es la gota que derramó el vaso.

Pasa un buen rato y Rafael no ha molestado a Miguel Ángel, así que éste, confiado de que ya escarmentó, está en su habitación leyendo tranquilamente un cómic en su cama, recostado sobre su plastrón. Y claro que no pueden faltar sus mejores imitaciones de voz de sus héroes:

*Alfred: ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí señor? No está haciendo algo por mejorar la salud de Jim Gordon, porque eso lo hacen los médicos. No está intentando encontrar al culpable, porque de eso se está encargando la policía y sus aprendices. No está preocupándose por hacer algo cuando es necesario hacerlo. Así que sólo me queda pensar que esta esperando que Gordon se apure y se muera.

Bruno: James lo superara.

Alfred: ¿O qué? ¿Usted se vestirá de murciélago gigante y acechará en las sombras a los malhechores noche tras noche?

Bruno: Alfred…

-¡Presta!

-¡Rafa!

Miguel Ángel estaba tan metido en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de que Rafael entró a hurtadillas, y le ha arrebatado el cómic. Se pone de pie y traza de quitárselo, pero Rafael levanta el brazo en lo alto, apenas agarrando el cómic de unas cuantas páginas, y queda fuera de su alcance. Rafael aprovecha bien su mayor estatura.

-¡Dámelo!

-Si lo quieres, alcánzalo.

Miguel Ángel pega un brinco y Rafael alza el cómic todavía más.

-¡Dámelo!

-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a acusar con tu hermano mayor?-le dice con sarcasmo.

Miguel Ángel se le queda viendo feo.

-¡Ay sí! Mi hermano mayor me defiende.-se burla Rafael.

Miguel Ángel brinca y brinca para alcanzar su preciado cómic, pero no puede, Rafael es alto y más si se estira todavía otro poco. Podría pegar el grito y pedir ayuda a su hermano mayor, pero después Rafael no lo dejará en paz y se la pasara cantándole que es un bebé llorón. Por otra parte, si no se lo quita, es capaz de tirarlo a la basura, o peor, venderlo como revista usada. ¡Y no ha terminado de leerlo!

Rafael sonríe con malicia al ver que Miguel Ángel no pide ayuda y no puede contra él. Da media vuelta.

-Ya que no lo quieres, lo voy a tirar a la basura.

-¡No!

Miguel Ángel se arroja contra Rafael. Él se hace a un lado. Miguel Ángel aterriza en el suelo pero se levanta rápido y se arroja de nuevo pero a los pies de Rafael. Él salta, Miguel Ángel cae, y aterriza sobre su caparazón, pero se baja.

-Ay hermano.-Rafael finge lástima-Te digo que tomes tu cómic y no lo haces, no lo quieres, y como ya no te interesa…-de su cinturón saca un encendedor y lo prende y acerca el cómic a la llama…

Miguel Ángel tiembla. Rafael no es capaz de……como un relámpago, movido por miedo o por coraje, se levanta y le da un manotazo al encendedor, que va a dar lejos, a la vez que empuja a Rafael. Es un movimiento tan rápido que toma por sorpresa a Rafael y se da cuenta ya que ha caído de sentón, pero Miguel Ángel ya está junto a él, con unas páginas del cómic en su mano, listo a quitárselo de un jalón, pero Rafael reacciona y no suelta la parte del cómic que él tiene. Miguel Ángel ya no tira del cómic…o se rompería.

-¡Suéltalo Rafa, sino se va a romper!

Rafael da un tirón, pero Miguel Ángel no lo suelta.

-Eres valiente hermanito, te felicitó, no has llamado a tu hermano mayor y te has atrevido a quitarme la revista…

-¡Cómic!

-…aunque si no la sueltas…-da otro tirón-puede romperse.

Miguel Ángel no cede ni un poco las tensadas páginas, pero sí se sobresalta porque puede llegar a rasgarse y quedar hecho pedazos su cómic. Le queda claro que Rafael quiere destruirlo y no le importa que lo acuse después, ni que lo castiguen, sólo quiere fregarlo por lo que le hizo hace rato. ¡Pero él empezó primero al comerse su helado!

-¡Ya bájale Rafa! ¡Tú empezaste…!

Calla al sentir una presencia cerca y se queda quieto. Rafael hace lo mismo.

Es una poderosa presencia, pero tranquila a la vez. Sus pasos parecieran dirigirse a la habitación de Miguel Ángel. Pero tanto Rafael como éste, se ha quedado quietos y conteniendo la respiración, sin dejar de verse uno al otro con tremendo desafío en sus miradas.

Esta presencia pasa frente a la entrada de esa habitación en la que hay un tenso ambiente. Se detiene, como decidiéndose a entrar o no. Desde ahí no puede ver bien el interior, pero sabe que algo pasa.

Rafael jala las hojas del cómic sólo un poco.

A Miguel Ángel le tiembla la mano. Reza por que su hermano mayor se vaya, su intervención sólo complicaría las cosas.

Y como sí lo hubiera escuchado, la tranquila tortuga se aleja, va hacia el nivel inferior.

Al escuchar y asegurarse que la tortuga de la bandana azul va bajando las escaleras, Rafael ríe entre dientes.

-Jejeje. Ese soquete de tu hermano mayor.-habla bajo-De alguna forma, siempre sabe cuando uno de nosotros está en problemas. Pero lo hiciste bien, muy bien hermanito, no le pediste ayuda gritando como niña. Pero todavía no estás a salvo.

Miguel Ángel siente recórrele un horrible frío por la mirada de Rafael, está plagada de una muy mala intención.

Rafael jala el cómic, esperando que Miguel Ángel lo suelte para que no se rompa, al menos no mucho, y saldría huyendo con él, y lo escondería en algún lugar para que su hermano menor no lo encontrara ni menos lo leyera, y no se lo entregará hasta que le entregué su caja de herramientas.

Pero…

…lo que hace Miguel Ángel…

…es no soltar el cómic y, en vez de jalarlo, deja que Rafael lo jale pero no lo suelta, y éste al contar con que Miguel Ángel se resistiría, lo hace con fuerza, pero al no haber ninguna resistencia, Rafael se va hacia atrás por su propia fuerza, sorprendiéndose por la no acción de su hermano. Y Miguel Ángel aprovecha la sorpresa de Rafael y tira el cómic hacia sí y se queda con él.

Se pone de pie, y Rafael se queda en el piso. Se miran ambos. Uno está alegre, él otro todavía sorprendido.

-No te corro Rafita, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Buen movimiento hermanito.- Rafael se levanta-¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

-Hay un proverbio chino que dice: "Si jalan, empuja. Si empujan, jala."

-Eso no es un proverbio chino.

-Quién sabe, pero me funcionó.-dice orgulloso.

A Rafael ya no le gustó que sea cierto, en ésta le ganó Miguel Ángel, pero recuerda que...

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Hubieras visto tu cara cuando iba a quemar tu revista!

-Cómic.

-¿Pero a poco creíste que de veras la iba a quemar?-le dice en tono burlón-Eres tan ingenuo.

Miguel Ángel no le contesta, sino que le saca la lengua.

Rafael también le saca la lengua.

Luego Miguel Ángel, saca la lengua otra vez pero hace una trompetilla.

Y luego Rafael hace una también.

Y luego Miguel Ángel hace otra aún más fuerte.

Luego Rafael hace una tan fuerte, que salpica de saliva a Miguel Ángel y a su cómic.

-¡Wuakala! ¡Babas de Rafa!-avienta su cómic sobre su cama y corre a la ducha.

-¡Ya te hacia falta un baño!-le grita Rafael al salir de la habitación.

Y va bajando las escaleras, cuando…

-¡Hey!

Escucha que Miguel Ángel le grita, y apenas voltea y recibe en la cara una gran bola de papel higiénico súper mojada.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-se burla la tortuga de la bandana anaranjada. Él está a unos metros de la tortuga de la bandana de color rojo, escurriendo de agua, ni se quitó su atuendo de ninja al meterse en la regadera.

Rafael se quita el papel mojado de la cara y sube de nuevo, muy muy enojado, hasta rechina los dientes.

Y a Miguel Ángel no le queda otra que correr por su vida. Pero va directo hacia Rafael, que no se lo esperaba, y lo esquiva brincando sobre él.

-¡Espera!

-¡Sí! ¡Ahorita hermano!

Se inicia la persecución.

El hermano mayor está atento a lo que hacen esos dos hermanos suyos, los está cuidando desde el área de entrenamiento y sin dejar de ejecutar katas. Cuando las cosas se pongan de color de hormiga entonces intervendrá. Es eso, o esperará a que se cansen, ya llevan un buen rato así y en algún momento se tienen que cansar de estarse fregado. ¿Cierto?

unununununununununu

*N/A1: Este pedacito quesque es del cómic Officer Down, de Batman, así que no es mío. Me lo fusilé de esta página:

http :// .com/ forums/ comics-y-animacion.35 /251171-grandes-dialogos-de-historia- del-comic. html

N/A2: No es un proverbio chino ese que dice Migue, creo, o más bien no recuerdo, pero juro que sí lo oí en algún lado, y sí funciona.

Ojala les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


End file.
